Sarah's Diary
by Invol713
Summary: What was in the ruins of their house in Texas? Mostly nothing. Mostly.


He picked up the book. _What's this?_ He wondered as he turned to a random page.

_September 20, 2013_

_ Dear Diary,_

_Today Daddy took me to see Dawn of the Wolf! Evan said that he would go with me, but Daddy would have none of that! He said I was way too young to be thinking about boys. I agreed with him, since I don't really like Evan anyways. Oh, I looooved it! Even though I had to elbow Daddy awake a couple of times, I'm sure he liked it as well. It must be so weird to live life like in the movie. I couldn't imagine being able to just run free like that, killing people in the name of love. I wanna go see it again. I wonder if Daddy will take me again? I'm sure he won't mind._

_September 21, 2013_

_ Dear Diary,_

_Man, it's been a year now since Nana died. I miss her soooo much. I know Daddy does too, even though he never says it. They said it was some brain thing, anerism or something. She was fine one day and gone the next. It must be hard to lose your mama like that. I know I don't remember my mama, being that she died having me and all. I wonder what mama would think of us right now? Of Daddy and me, I mean. Heck, I sometimes wonder what Daddy thinks of us right now? I mean he's always at work. I know he wishes he could spend more time with me, but... well... I don't know. I mean before, Nana was always there to watch over me. She was always like my mom for longer than I can remember. But then she went to the hospital and never came back. Why, God? Why did you have to take them both away, and make Daddy have to work so much? I miss them all._

He wiped a tear from his face. He might not have been Mama's favorite, but it still hurt to think of how it all went down. Looking back, the thought _Aneurysm, my ass! _He continued reading.

_September 23, 2013_

_ Dear Diary,_

_Daddy must be sad about Nana as well, because when he came home from work he gave me a huge, long hug. He asked me that if I ever decide to leave that could I tell him first so he can be ready? I said OF COURSE! But I'm not leaving you any time soon. He said good, but I could tell in his voice he was still sad. It made me cry as well and hug him even tighter. I love Daddy, why would I ever leave him? I know it's supposed to be strange for a teenage girl to say that, but I don't care. I've never been much like those other girls at school that hate their daddys anyways. Heck, I even plan on going to the college down the road so I won't be so far away. So he has nothing to worry about._

_September 24, 2013_

_ Dear Diary,_

_Daddy's birthday is in a few days, but I don't know what to get him. I know he has been sad recently, so I want to get him something that will make him real happy. But what? Ugh! Oh, and I aced my math test today! And here I was so worried! Pffft! Daddy always says that I am already better at math than he ever was, and that I must have got that from my mama's side of the family. Then he said heck, he couldn't even do time right, and he showed me that he had shattered his old watch. I think he got it from Grampa years ago, because I remember as a kid hearing him say to Uncle Tommy that that damn watch was the only good thing Grampa ever did for him. Doesn't it feel weird to write a swear word?_

_September 25, 2013_

_ Dear Diary,_

_I was in the mall today when I saw it. It was perfect! A really nice watch was on sale, but it was still a lot. I know I've been saving up my money from babysitting so I can go see the Halican Drops in concert when they come through next month, but I can always see them next year, right? Something tells me that getting Daddy that new watch is more important. I won't have enough though until after tonight when I go babysit the Cooper's kid. Cutting it close, Sarah!_

_September 26, 2013_

_ Dear Diary,_

_I got it! The store guy said it was so cute that a little girl wanted such a manly watch. I told him that it was for my Daddy for his birthday. He was even nice and gave me a discount! So I got a Halican Drops poster. If I can't go to the concert, I can at least have them up on my wall, right? Besides, I got to see them last year. Even got the T-shirt to prove it! Oh I almost forgot, that was weird today. I forgot my sweater at the Coopers' house last night and I went back to get it. Jimmy grabbed it for me, but he had a weird look in his eyes. And I could smell the house too. It had a weird mushroom smell to it. Maybe they were just cooking something weird in the kitchen? Yeah, maybe that's it! They asked if I could babysit again on Friday, and I said no problem. I may have missed my dear Halican Drops, but The Bash are coming in December. Maybe I can save up enough to go see them? _

_September 27, 2013_

_ Dear Diary,_

_UGH! Daddy has to work late today. Don't they know it's his birthday today? Well, I hope I can stay awake long enough to surprise him with the watch. He's gonna freak! And I bet he will ask me how I could even afford something like this? I could tell him that I saved up my babysitting money, but he won't believe that. So I gotta come up with something really funny to tell him. OOH I know! HAHAHA this is so funny! I'll tell him that I got the money for it by selling hardcore drugs. He will love it! Oh, and I wonder what was happening at school today? There were a lot of people out sick or something. I hope I don't get the flu again this ye-_

Tommy looked up suddenly from his reading. _Infected._ was his thought after hearing the all-too-familiar sounds of their passage. As the diary fell from Tommy's hand to be quickly replaced with his trusty shotgun, something fluttered out from the pages. Tommy quickly grabbed for the book, missed, but managed to snag whatever it was that fell out from the book as he rushed to take cover. He didn't find out till much later that is was a photo. She was holding the trophy up high as Joel was holding her with such a look of pride that Tommy had never seen from his estranged brother. Tommy said to himself that if he ever saw his pig-headed brother again, he would give Joel the picture. If.

_Note: I based these dates off of the newspaper in the bathroom stating Sept. 26, 2013 (not 28th... sorry everybody!) Hope everybody enjoys!__  
_


End file.
